


Дом

by Doctoress_Asphodelus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoress_Asphodelus/pseuds/Doctoress_Asphodelus
Summary: Сентиментальные воспоминания тянут героиню к давно забытому дому в сельской глуши, где прошло её детство.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> Работа из октября 2014-го.

Автобус остановился чуть ли не в чистом поле. Неизвестно, как именно водители узнают, что осевший, покосившийся гнилой столб — это остановка. Наверное, какое-то особое чутьё. Закончена моя четырёхчасовая пытка, довёзший меня сюда передвижной крематорий удалился, напоследок одарив благоуханием выхлопных газов. Прелестно. Кроме меня, никому не взбрело в голову забраться в эту глушь. Ну и ладно. Оглядываясь, чтобы припомнить дорогу, я невольно впадаю в ностальгию. Э, нет. Надо идти. Решительно встряхнувшись, отгоняю сентиментальность. Впереди ещё километра два под солнцем по просёлочной дороге, потом надо будет ещё пройти небольшой пролесок, и я у цели.

Пока тянется дорога, есть время подумать. Не знаю, зачем я приехала сюда, чего ради, что надеюсь найти. Внезапная как молния тяга поразила меня, и нигде нет покоя. Словно что-то зовёт меня вернуться... Как забавно распоряжается судьба – самое отрезанное от окружающей жизни место, которое я знаю, так привязало меня к себе. И теперь я тут, хотя никогда бы и не подумала, что даже вспомню про окружённое лесом озеро, находящееся в четырёх часах езды от моего города. Хотя не озеро зовёт меня назад.

Вокруг простор полей. Рассыпается в травах ветер, словно шаловливый котёнок, гоняющийся за кузнечиком. От основной просёлочной дороги отходит полудорога-полутропинка, по которой я и спускаюсь под горку. Вокруг привычное летне-пыльное марево, слегка подрагивающее, как воздух над костром. Пыль дороги мгновенно покрывает старые чёрные кроссовки, солнце немилосердно палит непокрытую голову, а ещё этот рюкзачок за плечами! Скорее вниз, там посвежее, чувствуется дыхание озера.

Я прохожу под сень ещё редких деревьев, впереди небольшой пролесок, ведущий к каменистому берегу. Здесь начинаются знакомые мне тропинки и дорожки, обеганные ещё в детстве. Странно, сейчас всё кажется таким чужим, холодным, незнакомым. Словно что-то ушло из леса, какое-то живое, родное ощущение. Наверное, я просто повзрослела. Последний раз зацепившись за стойко охраняющий рубеж куст, одаривший меня на память кучей колючек, нашедших пристанище на моих джинсах, я выбираюсь на каменистый берег озера. Оно окружено лесом со всех сторон, спасибо экологам, его ещё не вырубили, а горами только с противоположной мне. Они огибают его полукругом, словно обнимая. Да, давненько меня здесь не было. К этому виду, конечно, привыкнуть нельзя, но всё же раньше он не производил подобного смятения в моей душе.

Озеро сверкает на солнце, будто гигантское зеркало в оправе из горящих изумрудами лесов и блестящих ледяными шапками далёких гор. А прямо под ногами россыпью драгоценных камней переливаются отшлифованные водой и временем камешки и ракушки пресноводных моллюсков. Двустворчатые, наверняка беззубки. Стоп, отключить биологию, я здесь не за этим. Улыбнувшись, отхожу от кромки ласкающей берег воды. Сейчас мне надо пройти вдоль берега до поворота, который выведет меня к небольшой возвышенности, на которой и стоит дом. Мой дом. Покинутый, заброшенный, опустевший. Холодный.

Да, именно так, холодный. Только увидела его, и сразу будто повеяло холодным ветром, даже испугалась немного. В такой жаркий, солнечный, наполненный красками день он кажется какой-то избушкой на курьих ножках, логовом старой ведьмы. Вот не знай я, что это он, никогда бы не узнала, настолько изменился его облик. Раньше он казался мне сказочным теремом, домиком какой-нибудь доброй волшебницы. Даже знаю какой... Здесь всегда было так тепло, так светло, так... так по-домашнему спокойно. А сейчас я даже подойти не решаюсь... Сейчас вид этих деревянных наличников, резного крылечка, причудливого конька крыши, бревенчатых стен, заросшего сада не пробуждает в моей душе ровным счётом ничего. Хорошего. Сейчас всё в ужасном состоянии – крыша, местами дырявая, с одной стороны уже обвалилась, стены отсырели и покрылись мхом и плесневыми грибами, пресловутые наличники почернели от сырости, некоторые сорваны, даже подойти страшно. Повезло, что он одноэтажный, а то бы обвалился. Но надо войти, наконец, не стоять же вечно у порога. В конце концов это мой дом!

Я всё-таки убедила себя подойти к полусгнившему крыльцу и осторожно попробовать ногой на прочность первую ступеньку. Вроде выдержит. Быстро перескакиваю две оставшиеся и оказываюсь внутри. Дома... Вокруг полный бардак, грязь, лужи, ямы – доски провалились – повезло, что не угодила в одну из них, мусор, ужас. И это дом моего детства, место, где я провела лучшие, самые яркие, самые добрые, светлые мои дни! То место, где обитала моя душа все эти долгие двадцать лет, как мы уехали отсюда. Как же здесь холодно... Как же здесь темно, пусто. Будто дом умер. Будто ждал он меня, как живое существо, не дождался и умер. Будто ушло что-то, что-то родное, домашнее. И теперь только редкие солнечные лучи освещают эти замшелые стены, только ветер да случайные прохожие бывают тут гостями, а жизни нет.

Не думала я, что так потрясёт меня вид этого места. Во всех комнатах царит то же чувство пустоты, холода, что накатило на меня при входе. И ничего. И никого. Зачем только пришла сюда, разбередила старые раны, впустую потратила выходной... Пора домой. Домой? Домой... Туда, где снова эти холодные четыре стены. В чём разница, что тут, что там. Сижу здесь на полу, как в детстве, обняв колени, и ничего не надо, ничто не важно. Ведь там, в городской суматохе, меня ждёт то же самое ощущение пустоты покинутого дома. Там никого. Там нет никого, кто бы ждал меня, ничего, что бы держало меня. А здесь? Я в задумчивости обвожу комнату взглядом. В лучах света пляшут пылинки, в окно стучится ветками старая яблоня, на полу валяется какая-то игрушка. Что это? Я подхожу ближе и поднимаю маленького плюшевого мишку с разноцветными глазами – одним синим, магазинным, вторым зелёным, пуговицей. Мой лучший друг детства, единственный друг, любимая игрушка. Дождался меня, не забыл. Вот чёрт, такое чувство, что эти «глаза» смотрят на меня с укоризной... Ну, прости, друг, прости, в такой спешке собирались, вот и забыла тебя положить перед отъездом. Отъездом... Таким скорым и таким бессмысленным.

После которого дом опустел. Я опустела. Сжав мишку в руках, я прохожу во вторую комнату. Её окна выходят на сад... Здесь всегда было свежо и светло, здесь жила мама. Теперь здесь так душно, темно, грязно. Мне тяжело даже просто находиться здесь после её смерти. Но в то же время, я чувствую что-то ещё. Преодолев эту гнетущую, глухую тоску, моя душа улавливает какое-то тепло, словно под сердцем свернулся клубочком мурчащий котёнок. О, боги, как знакомо мне это тепло и как чуждо! Как странно чувствовать тепло своей умершей матери в развалинах умирающего дома. Как это странно и как горько! Дом, мама, мишка – всё это части моего Дома. И именно туда мне и надо было вернуться, именно туда меня и звал неясный голос моей души.

Я прохожу по дому последний круг, везде ощущая это родное, щемящее тепло, везде чувствуя любовь, любовь моей матери, любовь возводивших этот дом предков. Я хочу домой, хочу снова ощутить это родное тепло каждой частью своей души. Но для этого придётся вернуться в холодный, пустой город, где меня ждёт путь, у которого теперь появился финал, ради которого стоит бороться. Напоследок бросив взгляд на заросшие мхом стены, я не оглядываясь, скорым шагом ухожу, почти убегаю оттуда, крепко сжав в руках плюшевого мишку.

Оглянулась я только тогда, когда деревья скрыли от меня старый, полуразрушенный домик на берегу озера, окружённого горами, словно обнимающими его зеркально гладкую поверхность. Я хочу домой.


End file.
